duspuriafandomcom-20200214-history
Xanopolis
Xanopolis Xanopolis is the largest city in the continent boasting over 100,000 residents. It sits at the coast right on the border of the Carbaz Empire and Trionalis . It remains the only neutral territory on the main continent. It is a melting pot of sorts where nearly everyone is tolerated as long as they follow the rules. It is a very lawful city, dealing swiftly and harshly with fights and disruptions to peace especially if they think it is between opposing religious parties. The city is governed by a 9 person council that consists of lords and ladies that live in the Lords District. The Lord's District contains hundreds of rich and influential families. When one Councilor retires or dies, the rest vote among the other families who will replace him or her. Often it is one with enormous influence and pull. This is a lawful town, but corruption isn't exactly non-existent. Lords and ladies of strong religious devotion are often overlooked for fear of upsetting the neutrality of the city. All of the rich lords and ladies of the city have a personal adviser they employ from the Alumni Guild. The Great Highway passes strait through the heart of the city with several entrance and exit ramps and stairways existing throughout. Each guarded at all times to allow those that are just passing through to be able to without going through the guards and customs. Every visitor that enters the City goes through the guards and customs where they are informed of the laws and punishments, have their name recorded, and take general description notes. If the Customs Guard thinks something is fishy he can stall them from entering and ask further questions. The Iron Guard The Iron Guard is one of the most fabled and spoken of tales that get spread about Xanopolis. The citizens are very proud of Their Iron Guard. Standing 15 feet tall these massive magical clockwork creations house a humanoid pilot that has gone through extensive training. One hand of the robotic construct is often a weapon such as a very large axe head or hammer. Only 73 of these relics remain. They can be repaired but the magic and spell craft used to build them is from a previous era, and there is no knowledge of them ever being recreated since. The Times Tower The Times Tower is the tallest structure in the city. It is triangular in shape with 3 large clock faces that are viewable from most parts of the city. Each face has a single hour hand and numbers 1-12 that circle twice a day giving a 24 hour day. It is made from a metal frame and glass plate windows allowing views inside to the massive gears that drive the clock. Zanward's University of Higher Magical Studies Zanward's University of Higher Magical Studies, or often just called ZU, is the largest wizardry school in the land. Though not necessarily focused on combat spells and teachings as much as magic schools from other lands. Because of ZU, low level mages and wizards are quite common in Xanopolis. Students can often be seeing sitting on floating discs cruising through the city while studying a book, and taverns and Inns are often filled with students performing cantrips as entertainment for spare coins. Many graduates go on to join the Alumni Guild and become paid advisers and protectors to rich lords and ladies while others may take to the road and travel or go adventuring. Neighborhoods Kingsboro Middleboro Museum District King's Market University Village Campus Northboro Ogunboro The Docks Servant Ghetto Squid Flats Harbor (Merchant Docks, Fort, Keep, Gateway) Important people of Xanopolis Lord Harwin Black Head Councilor Bix Mask Councilwoman Brae Hortenshnocker Councilor Arbow Paklot Councilor Mesid Xov Councilor Lister Mord Councilwoman Pinilla Urid Councilor Braxis Pertinstalker Lord Norosi Lord Badgen Sarliss Meta Iron Guard - CR 13 Init 0 Large 10x10 AC 28 Touch 8 Flat Footed 28 HP 135 Fort +6 Ref +5 Will +5 DR 15 Speed 20 Melee 1 biiiig weapon, 1 biiig fist. +28/+28 (2d10+19/19-20) (1d10+15) Ballista mounted on back. Reach 10 Category:Meta